Truth or Dare it up
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: CeCe,Rocky,Tinka,Gunther,Ty,and Deuce are trapped in shake it up studios to play truth or dare for a special shake it up episode and you guys get to ask them a queston or give them a dare. i'm rating this T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know I have to incomplete stories but I'll finish them I just think this would be fun!**

CeCe and Rocky both walked in the shake it up studios Next Gunther and Tinka came in next, Tinka yelled out "hey what are you two doing here?" CeCe and Rocky both turned and repeated the question "what are you two doing here?"

The four argued while Deuce and Ty walked in next. After that everyone started asking questions.

"Hello Chicago! And welcome to a special shake it up episode!"

Everyone turned behind them to find a smiling Garry.

He continued to speak. "Today we have seven teenagers here to play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone in anger yelled "What!" CeCe walked to Garry and said "you told me and Rocky that we came here to work on our spotlight dance."

Gunther walked up too and said "no that's he told me and Tinka."

Ty came up and said "you said there will be a party here." Deuce came up and said "YEAH! That's why I followed him."

Garry turned to the camera and said "I lied! To get everyone here! And after the commercial break we could start the game. So start calling audience to ask a question or give a slimy dare to our contestants!"

Before anyone could yell at Garry he ran to his dressing room.

**Yup I want to play truth or dare with shake it up so tell me what you want them to do BTW I changed their ages to 16 and Ty to 17 because I just want to**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry if I took too long to write this**

**Warning this is super short chapter so sorry**

**I do not own shake it up**

CeCe Jones paced back and forth angrily. How dare Garry trick her and Rocky into thinking that they had the spotlight dance (which they deserved to have) just so he could have contestants for the special shake it up episode. Rocky sat on the dance floor playing with her shoe laces. Just like CeCe, she was equally angry.

Gunther stood near the dressing room mirror fixing his hair; if he was going to star on Garry's crazy TV idea then he would at least have to look extra good for his fans. Tinka stood next to him and rolled her eyes, unlike her twin brother she was steamed that Garry tricked them.

Ty sat on the dance next to his younger sister annoyed that he got tricked into this. "_I don't even work here!_" he thought. Deuce sat a few inches next to him, he was just happy he had something to do this Saturday.

Garry came out of his dressing room with interns following him. He stood in the center of the dance while the interns fixed his hair and powdered his face.

"Yo Mr. Garry sir, we're on in two minutes!" yelled the new camera man, Jason. He was pretty young, probably in his twenties. But just because he was a good camera man doesn't mean he was a smart guy, actually he wasn't the smartest guy to work on shake it up, and it surprised everyone that he could even work a camera.

Garry shooed away the interns and put on his movie star smile. Once Jason gave Garry the signal that they were live Garry started hosting

"Welcome back to shake it up Chicago!" Garry yelled. He continued "so let's see what the callers have requested." He got out cards that the workers on the phones gave him. "Ooh here's an interesting one, this dare is from ShakeItUpWriter, and this fan would like to see two people play seven minutes in heaven."

After hearing that the six teens tensed up, each of them mentally prayed that it wouldn't be them. Garry continued with the card "and the two people this fan would like to see in the closet is" he took a short pause and said the chosen names "Ty and Tinka!" everyone excepted Ty, Tinka, and Gunther relaxed. Ty was paralyzed; he couldn't believe that he was the first to be dared. And he couldn't believe what kind of dare this was.

Tinka was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that she had to play seven minutes in heaven with Ty, and live on TV. How embarrassing. Gunther had two emotions; he was surprised at such a dare, and furious that it included his twin sister and the ladies man of Chicago.

Garry turned impatient, "well what are you two waiting for? Go in the closet." He pointed to the left of the room to the closet. Rocky's eyes widened_ "I don't remember the studio having a closet there"_ she thought.

Ty and Tinka slowly walked to the closet. Once Ty closed the closet door behind them thoughts ran through everyone's mind.

CeCe - _I am so glad that isn't me._

Rocky- _Ty plus Tinka plus seven minutes in heaven equals gross!_

Gunther - TY_ BETTER NOT TOUCH MY SISTER! _

Deuce – _I wonder if Tinka is a good kisser._

* * *

><p>-In the closet-<p>

Ty and Tinka stood on separated sides of the closet. They were both scared of the situation they were in. Ty was the first to make a move "you know we don't have to do this, we could just stand here and not kiss."

Tinka smiled and said "right, they are not the boss of us; we don't have to do this if we don't want to." Ty smiled and nodded. So it was agreed, they were not going to do a thing.

-Outside the closet-

* * *

><p>The seven minutes were over and Garry called the both of them to get out. When they got out everyone was in shock. Ty came out with strawberry lip gloss smeared on his lips; his white shirt and black vest were ruffled up. Tinka came out next with her perfectly braided pig tails turned into a frizzed up mess, half the lip gloss she put on that morning was gone.<p>

They quietly walked to the spots they were before and looked everywhere but at each other. Everyone except Gunther was laughing wildly. Although it was gross to know that her big brother just came out of a closet after having a hot make out session Rocky couldn't help but laugh that Ty's face was turning red. She had never seen her brother turn that color.

Gunther on the other hand was extremely mad that Ty (who has become a close friend if his) had the lip gloss that was supposed to stay on his sister's lips. Tinka was too busy thinking of what just happened earlier to hear Gunther swear in their country's language about what happened in the closet.

Ty was smiling and rubbing his strawberry flavored lips. Once everybody settled down Garry came back on the dance floor and said "okay well now it's time for a commercial break, but keep calling." Once Garry got the signal that they were off he went back to his dressing room.

Everyone started talking and forgot the seven minutes in heaven game. If that was the first dare they were afraid of what the others would be

**AND DONE! Remember that I can't continue if you guys don't give me dares and questions for the story. I hope you enjoyed this I know I did.**

**Now I dare you to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 belle and a red dress

**Okay before the chapter begins I want to tell you five things first**

**I just finished my first story and I feel awesome!**

**Before I wrote this I was in a bad mood but when I saw that people read this story and like it I felt super happy**

**When I saw reviews with dares it made me even happier because they were so silly**

**This is why I want to write another chapter on the same day. You guys are so awesome! **

**And since some of you know I'm a GeCe lover (I feel so exposed! LOL no not really) I'll try to do something for them, but incase I have some Runther fans reading this so I'll try to make something for them too **

**I want to apologize for how badly I wrote chapter one**

**OKAY! Now time for story**

**I don't own shake it up**

The six teens were thinking of what torture the audience would put them through. Garry was on the dance floor looking at the cards with dares and questions. He smiled at each card. Jason told everyone it was time to go live. Everyone stood up on the dance floor waiting for their nightmare to continue.

"And welcome back to shake it up Chicago!" Garry yelled as usual. He continued and said "we just got some interesting calls for the teenagers here." He turned to them and grinned. Deuce looked like he was about to faint. Garry went on "well let's not keep you fans waiting. Let's go on with the show."

Garry pulled a random card from his dark blue blazer and read it "this dare is from solarianLovix, this fan wants to see Deuce and Gunther dance in ballerina costumes and make up. Ha-ha that's hilarious!"

The two boy's eyes widened. Did they really have to do this? Before they could protest some interns grabbed the boys and took them to a dressing room.

Garry turned to the left over teens. They were all afraid who the next victim would be. Garry pulled another card out of his pocket and read it "let's check out the next dare." He read and said "whoa I like this one, here's another one from solarianLovix. She dares Ty to wear a red, strapless mini dress."

Ty turned to the camera and yelled "SERIUOLSY! This game is called TRUTH and dare! Not humiliate Ty Blue on live TV!" A short blonde girl came up to Ty and dragged him to a dressing room. When Ty went in the room Deuce and Gunther came out with their new outfits.

Deuce was in baby pink tight long sleeved shirt, baby pink tutu, baby pink tights, and baby pink ballet slippers. His face was covered in light pink eye shadow, light red blush, and pink lipstick. With the look on his face you could see that he hated every minute of it.

Behind him was Gunther. He had the same outfit as Deuce but it was all in light blue. Gunther had light blue eye shadow, pink blush, and red lipstick. And to top it off he had a light blue bow on his head.

Deuce turned to Gunther and said "why does Gunther get a manlier color then me."

The three girls laughed at the sight in front of them. Although Tinka felt bad that Gunther had to wear that outfit she laughed the loudest. CeCe walked up to the boys and said "wow guy's great outfit." The boys glared at her. Gunther spoke up "okay let's just move on."

Garry walked up and said "oh no, not so fast you still have to dance some ballet." The girly boys groaned and went on the dance floor. When they stepped on the stage a nice belle song turned on. They both started twirling and jumping. This made the shake it up girls laugh even harder.

After the boy's little show was done they stepped off stage hoping this day would end. After that Ty came out in an interesting outfit that took the attention away from Gunther and Deuce. When he stepped out of the room nobody knew what to do. The great Ty Blue was wearing red, strapless mini dress, in diamond patterns were light red sequins and dark red lace. It was a beautiful dress

Deuce and Gunther were actually relieved that they got to wear the belle outfits. It was still embarrassing but it was better than having to wear a mini dress. Ty stepped forward waiting for his friends to insult him. When no one said anything he relaxed a bit, well until Deuce was the first to say something "HA! You're wearing a dress!" After that comment everyone started laughing. Ty walked to Deuce, he grabbed Deuce from the top of the shirt, pulled him close to his face, and asked in a threatening tone "are you laughing at me?"

After that Deuce turned as white as a ghost and quickly shook his no. Ty let go and stood next to CeCe. CeCe looked at him in envy _"how come Ty gets to wear such a cute dress!" _she thought. Each girl looked at Ty with the same feeling.

Garry came on the dance floor with a big smile and said "okay let's do one more before commercial break." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a card "this one is from RuntherRocker333, she has a question for Rocky. Rocky I go to school with you and heard you got a special poem from a certain someone. Who was it?"

Garry turned to Rocky Blue and waited for the answer. Rocky stood nervously; she remembered that poem very clearly. Rocky mumbled something but no one could hear it. CeCe put her hand on Rocky's shoulder and said "come on Rocks just say it." Rocky couldn't take it anymore "GUNTHER!" she yelled "that poem was from Gunther!"

Every one shockingly gasped. Garry ignored them and went on with the show "well it's time for a break, but keep calling." And with that he went back to his dressing room. The teens were still surprised at Rocky's answer.

**Okay I hope that Runther poem was good. If you guys want pairings in this story then tell me and which pairing you want to see. The couple with the most votes will end up together in the story. And sorry if you didn't like me using your username in the story**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 underwares and bras

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy with school.**

**ENJOY!**

**I do not own shake it up**

The teens sat at their usual places wishing the day will end already. Every two minutes Gunther and Rocky would give quick glances to each other then quickly look away.

"Okay people back to the show." Garry walked back to the dance floor reading the cards from the workers on the phone. Jason signaled Garry it was time to go live. With that perfect smile and full head of hair without any gray strands (at least that's what he says) Garry said "and welcome back to shake it up Chicago!"

The teens stood up waiting for the dares and questions to begin. Garry pulled out a card from his pocket and read it. "Here's a question for Ty." Ty jumped in the air with excitement and yell "YES!"

Garry rolled his eyes and continued "Ty this question is from Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, Ty do you like wearing that red dress, and would you like to keep?"

Ty looked down at the dress that was holding his body hostage. He did look good in that dress. He turned to look at himself in the dressing room mirror, oh yeah he can defiantly see himself keeping this dress. "Ty, are you going to answer this question anytime?" asked an impatient Garry. Ty looked behind him to see Garry and his friends waiting for his answer.

"Pfft, what! No way would I never keep this girly thing." He said while he walked back to the dance floor. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but everybody shook it off.

"Okay, well let's go to the next card." said the host "um, let's see, oh here's a very good one." Garry turned to CeCe and Rocky with a devilish smile and read more of the card "SolarianLovix dares CeCe and Rocky to dance in their bra and under wares." The two girls looked horrified. Why would anyone dare this? **( mawhaha torture!) ** Knowing there was no way out of this they slowly walk to the dressing room. But CeCe quickly turned back and tried escaping the studio. Sadly two big security guards brought her back, struggling to get out of their grip.

"Well while their getting ready let's go to the next card, this is another one from Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan. Garry I dare Tinka to smash a cake in your face." he smiled then said "what!" Tinka stood with a smile on her face.

A tall red headed male intern came straight away with a chocolate cake. It had vanilla frosting and was outlined with blue frosting. He handed it to Tinka. Her smile grew, she walked to Garry. Garry slowly back away, but two boys in tutus held his shoulders so he wouldn't run away. Tinka came close to his face and smashed the delicious cake on his face. The teens started laughing. The same intern who gave Tinka the cake came up to Garry with a smile and handed him a towel. Garry snatched it and wiped his face.

With his face frosting free Garry began to talk "now that it's over, let's get the girls out so they can do their dance." The camera turned to the dressing room door, but it was not open.

"Girls we're waiting!" shouted Garry. But the door wouldn't open. Ten seconds later the door blasted open. Out came two workers pushing them out. "Okay, okay we're going. You don't have to be so violent." said Rocky . Rocky had a white bra with little pink hearts around the cups, in between the two cups was a little pink ribbon tied in a bow. Down she had on white under ware with a pink bow on the middle of the lining. Next to her was CeCe who had on a strapless hot pink bra with zebra patterns, on the bottom she wore matching hot pink under ware with the same black zebra patterns.

The girls walked to the dance floor. While they walked they heard whistling from the boys and "oh yeah!' from Deuce. The girls stood waiting for the song to begin. The song situations by Escape The Fate came blasting on the speaker. _"When did we start playing these songs on the show?"_ thought CeCe.

"_Out of all the songs, they pick this one while we're half naked!" _thought Rocky.

The girl's bodies started moving to the song. When they started dancing, the boys started eating up the girl's bodies with their eyes. Tinka stood with her arms crossed and her mouth in a frown as she watched Ty's eyes follow every move CeCe's body made. She walked over and smacked the back of Ty's head. He shook out of his thoughts and looked at Tinka. After the song finished the girls quickly walked off the stage. The boys made a big cheer.

"I loved it!"

"Best dare ever!"

"Amazing!"

The girls shot the boys a deathly glare and they stopped cheering. "Can we get dressed now?" asked Rocky. Garry nodded and went back on the dance floor. "Well let's move on." said Garry "here's a dare from GlitterGirl123, I dare Gunther and CeCe to make out. The blonde foreign boy was in shock._ "I have to kiss CeCe!" _thought Gunther. As if on cue CeCe walked in now fully dressed.

She had a dark blue tank top that had spaghetti straps holding on to the sides of her shoulders, black jeans that stopped at her knees, and white sneakers with dark blue stripes on them. Her curly red hair was let down freely.

"But before these two kiss let's cut to commercial break." Said Garry

CeCe looked confused and asked "who's kissing who?"

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 kissing on ice

**I do not own shake it up**

**Enjoy**

"Who's kissing who?" asked CeCe. Rocky came out of the dressing room wearing a white and red floral shirt, a light jean skirt, and white flats. She walked and stood next to Deuce. Gunther looked at CeCe and looked away. Garry went to his dressing room .Tinka and Ty stood next each other smiling at each other.

"Can someone answer me, who's kissing who here?" asked CeCe. Gunther spoke up. "CeCe you are going to be kissing me." CeCe stayed quiet for two minutes and burst out laughing.

"No really who am I kissing" CeCe said. No one said anything. _"I have to kiss a Hessenheffer!" _thought CeCe. Garry came out of his dressing room ready to start the show. After he said the intro Gunther and CeCe walked on the dance floor.

"Well you two let's see that kiss." said a smiling Garry.

"If we're going to kiss can he at least put on some pants?" Complained CeCe

Gunther looked down at his outfit; he was still wearing the ballerina outfit. Garry nodded and Gunther and Deuce went to change to their regular clothes. When they came back Gunther walked back on the dance floor to continue the dare.

Gunther was the first to lean in; his lips were touching CeCe's. Finally being brave enough, she put her lips on his and started kissing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Gunther kissed her a little harder while his hands played with her hair. Finally running out of air they both pulled apart. They were too distracted by their actions to notice Rocky with what looked like a jealous face.

Garry continued with the next card. "Here's a dare from SolarianLovix, she dares Tinka to wear a plain T-shirt, jeans, high-tops, and a jacket, no glitter at all."

"What!" exclaimed Tinka. "That has to be the scariest dare we've heard all day."

Everyone glared at her. She had the easiest dare of all. She walked to a dressing room to change out of her glitter. While she was changing Garry went on. "This dare is from RuntherRocker333, I dare Rocky to dress like Kermit the frog."

A shake it up worker came holding up the costume. _ "Why would they have that costume here?_ thought Rocky. She walked to a dressing room to get changed. Then Tinka came out with a plain pink T-shirt on, faded jeans, a mini black jacket, and black hightops.

"I feel so naked without my glitter." said Tinka. Deuce rolled his eyes at that comment.

Garry read the next card "this dare is from SolarianLovix, I dare Gunther to pour ice down his pants. Gunther frowned, he finally got his pants back and now he has to wet them. The red headed intern that gave Tinka the cake came with a couple of ice cubes. He handed them to Gunther. Gunther unbuttoned his pants and poured the ice cubes. He buttoned them up again and tried not to shiver. He tried jumping up and down to make them melt faster, but it just made them make a bigger stain. He sighed and let them melt away.

After that Rocky came out wearing the costume. Everybody turned and laughed at her. Ignoring the laughter she walked up on the dance floor and modeled the costume. While everyone was laughing Garry called on commercial break.

"Don't go away, we have a lot more for you." Garry said.

**I know the kissing scene sucked but I don't know how to write those**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6 KISSiNG

**Hey sorry I took so long, I'm really happy that I got more reviews. Their all so silly! Well enjoy!**

**I do not own shake it up**

Tired and hungry all the teens were laying down on the dance floor. It was a long humiliating day for them. Gary came out of his dressing room with a sun shine smile on his face. Unlike the teens, Gary was having a great day.

"Hey you lazy kids, why are you lying down? We have a show to do." said the sunny host.

Deuce looked up and glared at Gary "if you're going to keep us in this prison at least feed us." said Deuce.

Ty sat up and said "yeah, we're starving." All the others got up and started complaining about their hunger.

"Okay, okay! I'll have some workers order you guys some food. But first let's continue the show." Everybody got up and got ready for the dares and questions.

Jason started the countdown and signaled the host that they were live.

"Welcome back fans!" shouted Gary. "Let's get on with the game!"

"This dare is from SolarianLovix. She dares CeCe to shampoo her hair with toothpaste."

CeCe looked like she was about to cry. She grabbed a red curl and sniffled. A tall blond girl took her to the girl's bathroom with a tube of minty toothpaste. Rocky ran to support her best friend while she was in her own episode of fear factor.

Gary turned back to the camera with an "Ugh, girls" face.

"Okay let's go on. Here's a question from sabobe13. Deuce what is your darkest secret?"

Everyone turned to Deuce, waiting for him to spill his secret. Deuce stood nervously.

"Well, we waiting" said Gary "Um uh, well" said Deuce.

"Come on Deuce. Tell us your secret" said Gunther.

Deuce looked at the ground and yelled "I love watching soap operas! "

Ty, Gunther, and Tinka looked at him with wide eyes. "You love watching soap operas?" asked Ty.

Deuce looked up with a shameful face and nodded. The teens sighed and turned away. The girl's bathroom door opened and CeCe and Rocky came out. CeCe was petting her hair and sniffed it._ "It wasn't that bad. My hair smells really minty, but it's sticky now."_

"Hey what's going on?" asked Rocky.

"Deuce likes to watch soap operas" said Tinka with a smile. CeCe and Rocky looked at Deuce for a moment then started laughing. Deuce turned red and turned away.

Garry walked to the center of the dance floor to read another card "This dare is from XxberryzfanaticxXx, dear shake it up I dare Rocky and Deuce to play seven minutes in heaven." Rocky's and Deuce's head shot up. Ty looked like he was ready to go on a killing spree. Gunther walked to Ty and whispered in his ear "it doesn't feel good when it's _your_ sister, huh." Ty looked at Gunther with a glare.

Rocky walked up to Gary and said "Can't we skip this dare now and do it later." Gary sighed and said "fine but after this dare you two are going in that closet."

Gary grabbed another card and read it "SolarianLovix dares Rocky and Deuce to play seven minutes in heaven."

Rocky and Deuce looked at Gary with a "what the hell" face on. "And I want you to put in a security camera in the closet." said Garry. Gary looked at the two teens and smiled.

Both of the teens sighed and said together "we know, into the closet." Jason walked into the closet to set up the camera.

"Ha-ha you have to kiss Deuce!" CeCe jumped up and down laughing at Rocky. Rocky looked at CeCe with a glare. "At least I didn't have to kiss Gunther, and if someone dared you two to kiss then imagine what other dares you two will get." CeCe looked horrified, she didn't think of that.

"Okay the camera is set up. You guys can go in now." Jason went back to his place to continue filming the episode. Rocky and Deuce went to the closet to begin their dare.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the closet<strong>

Deuce went to the right side of the closet. He didn't know what to do. _"Should I kiss her or wait for her to make the first move" _he thought. Deuce took a baby step forward.

"What are you doing?" asked Rocky. She looked frightened "Nothing, nothing! I was just taking a step closer!" yelled Deuce. Rocky took a step closer too. They took turns stepping closer until their faces were a few inches away. Their eyes widened, they didn't want to get _this_ close.

"_Hey she smells kind of nice"_ thought Deuce. Without thinking he started leaning in closer to her. Rocky leaned in closer too. Then they started kissing. It wasn't awkward like CeCe's and Gunther's kiss or hot like Ty and Tinka's kiss. No, instead it was sweet. Like a kiss a prince would give his princess. While they kissed they held hands. Deuce stopped kissing and smiled at her. She smiled back with a blush.

"Times up!" yelled Ty.

"Hey that's my line!" yelled an angry Gary.

Rocky and Deuce looked at the door and laughed. They walked out the closet, and CeCe was sure she saw Deuce skip of the closet out. Ty pulled Rocky away from Deuce and glared at his friend while his little sister gave Deuce a small smile. He smiled back and walked to the dressing room mirror.

"Okay well let's move on to the next card" said Gary. "This question is from Boris Yeltsin, CeCe and Rocky how did you to meet?" The two BFF's smiled at each other. They loved when people asked them this question.

"Well I know we tell people that we met at our old dance school" said Rocky.

"But we really met each other before we started getting interested in dancing" said CeCe.

"Our moms knew each other in high school. When we were born they would set us up on play dates" Rocky said.

"But before we entered first grade Rocky's family moved for a year. Then they came back and we met again in dance school" CeCe said finishing their favorite story to tell. They held hands and squealed at their flashback.

"Well thank you two for that boring story" said Gary. The girls glared at him and walked to the left of the dance floor.

"Well let's do one more card before we cut to commercials" said the host. He grabbed a random card and read it.

"This dare is from ILoveCeCeTy, I dare Ty and CeCe to kiss" said the host with a big smile. Ty and CeCe looked at each other. Rocky looked at the two with a grossed out face. She didn't want to see her best friend and brother kiss. She covered her eyes with her hands.

Ty and CeCe didn't bother to make a big fuss about the dare and just went ahead to get it over with. Ty leaned in and waited for CeCe to lean in too. When she leaned in they closed their eyes and started kissing. Ty wrapped his hands around CeCe's waist and CeCe put her arms around his neck.

"Is it over?" asked a blind Rocky. Ty and CeCe pulled apart and laughed. "Yes Rocky it's over" said CeCe. Rocky put her hands on her side and said "good."

"Well time for a break. Don't touch that remote fans" said Gary.

"Hey where's our food?" asked Gunter. The teens turned and asked Gary questions about their food. Gary rolled his eyes and dialed his phone to order some food.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 a hickey and the break up

**Hello readers! I'm totally having fun with this story! **

**I do not own shake it up**

**ENJOY!**

Once the food arrived everybody munched up. Rocky was chewing her salad and eating an apple while drinking a strawberry smoothie. CeCe was eating fettuccine, a roll of bread, and drinking raspberry tea, Deuce had spaghetti, a roll of bread, and plain water, Ty had Italian chicken and rice casserole and coke, and Gunther and Tinka had angry chicken polo arrabiata and tea. Yes the teens were happily eating Italian food from the famous Olive Pit. Even though CeCe and Rocky had a bad experience there they still ate the food Gary ordered them.

Gary walked on the dance floor and clapped his hands to get the teens attention. "Okay let's take a break from eating and get back to the show" Gary said. Everyone got up from the dance floor and got ready for the game to begin. Workers cleaned the plates off the dance floor. Jason signaled that they were live and Gary said the intro.

"Okay well let's begin the game" Gary took out a card. "This dare is from shakeItUp777, this fan dares Ty to wear Tinka's sparkly clothes."

Ty looked like his head was about to explode. _What is it with these people wanting me to dress like a girl!_ Ty thought. Ty looked at Tinka who was still wearing the bland plain clothes another fan dared her to wear.

"But Tinka isn't wearing and sparkles!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we still have the clothes she wore when she came in the studio" Gary said. A big heavy man came and grabbed Ty so he can put on the clothing. Gary went on to the next card. "This question is from SolarianLovix, Deuce who was your first crush?"

Deuce had this goofy love smile on his face and said "her name was Marcie Garza. It was in the second grade."

"Didn't she pour chocolate milk on your head?" ask CeCe. Deuce turned to her and said "she was always playing hard to get." CeCe rolled her eyes.

Everyone heard a door open and saw Ty come out wearing Tinka's outfit. Lucky for Ty, Tinka chose to wear pants that day. Ty wore an aqua colored shirt that had peacock feathers on the shoulder, the shirt was in a cheetah pattern, and he had white pants on that had designs with blue sequins, blue aqua high heels, and a big blue bow on his head. He struggled getting to the dance floor with the clothes that were to tight and the small high heels that he has never worn before. On his way to the dance floor he thought he hear a RIP and felt a breeze behind him. He quickly covered the back of the pants with his hands. The rest of the teens were laughing their heads off. Gunther came that day with a matching outfit with his sister and now he wore a matching outfit with Ty.

Once everyone was done Gary went on with the next card. "This is from SilverNight92; I dare CeCe, Rocky, and Tinka to switch clothes with Deuce, Gunther, and Ty. Tinka wears Deuce's clothes, Deuce wears CeCe's clothes, and CeCe wears Gunther's clothes, Gunther wears Rocky's clothes, Rocky wears Ty's, and Ty wears Tinka's." said Gary, out of breathe.

The teens ran to a room and changed. After a few minutes later everyone came out with a new outfit.

Tinka wore a big green shirt, baggy pants, a heavy black jacket, red sneakers, and big headphones. She thought the last outfit she wore was bad, boy was she wrong.

Deuce came out with CeCe's blue tank top, the shirt fit tighter then it was, he wore her pants that didn't feel conferrable, and her small blue and white shoes. He walked funny to the dance floor.

CeCe came out in Gunther's blue cheetah patterned shirt that fit her to big, white pants that were held up with a blue belt, and blue glittery sneakers that were too big. CeCe looked in the dressing room mirror. She looked like a little kid that went through a grown up's closet and decided to play dress up.

Lucky for Gunther, Rocky changed out of the Kermit the frog costume. But he still wore some very girly clothes. He wore Rocky's white and red floral shirt, but not all the buttons to the shirt would button up. Next he had on a light jean skirt that thankfully stopped right above the knees so it wasn't too short. And last he wore her white flats that were killing his feet.

Rocky came out now wearing Tinka's outfit. The blue cheetah patterned shirt with peacock feathers on the shoulders fit perfectly on her, the white pants were stitched back together on the backside, she had a hard time with the blue high heels, and the big blue bow made her head feel heavy. Rocky would rather be wearing one of the boy's outfits.

Ty came out with a small plain pink T-shirt on, a mini jacket that ripped at the back while he was trying to put it on, tight faded blue jeans, and black high tops. No matter how many times he'd change, he would always be wearing girl clothes that day.

Gary looked at each of them with a freaked out face. He blinked a few times and then went on with the show. "Uh, okay well let's see the next card. Here's a dare from SolarianLovix, I dare Deuce to give Rocky a hickey."

Ty glared at Deuce. If Ty wasn't wearing Tinka's clothes he would of looked more threatening. Rocky turned to CeCe who was giggling. Tinka and Gunther were just standing there watching everyone's reaction.

Rocky just stood there waiting for it to be over, Deuce walked over to her. He didn't start right away with the hickey. First he started kissing her left side of the neck gently. Then in the middle of the side he started giving the hickey.

"Okay I think the hickey is there now" Ty said. He grabbed Deuce and pulled him away from Rocky. Sure enough the mark was there.

"CeCe how am I going to explain this to my mom!"

CeCe rolled her eyes and said "Rocky it happened on live TV. I think she knows how it happened."

"Yeah, yeah let's move on" said Gary. "This question is from ShakeItUpWriter, Tinka do you have a crush on anyone?"

Tinka bit her bottom lip. She wished she hadn't been asked that question. Everyone looked at her with interest. She cleared her throat and answered, but it came out to soft.

"What?" asked Deuce.

"I like Ty!" yelled Tinka. Everyone groaned.

"Well we know that" said CeCe.

"Yeah it's totally obvious" said Rocky.

Tinka pouted and crossed her arms. The teens looked at Gary waiting for the next card to be read. "Boris Yeltsin dares CeCe, Rocky, and Tinka to dress up and act like babies" said Gary.

The shake it up girls looked at the camera and said "seriously!" The girls went to get changed into their baby clothes.

"While the girls are getting ready let's do a quick dare" said Gary. "This from CarlosPenaLuverBTR1, I dare Deuce to call Dina and tell her that he kissed Rocky."

Deuce's face turned pale. He forgot he was with Dina. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number. His heart beats went faster while he heard the tone.

"Hey babe" said Deuce in a shaky voice. "There's something I need to tell you. I kissed Rocky."

All you could hear on the other line was yelling and then Dina hung up. Ty walked and patted Deuce's back. "How'd she take it?" Ty asked.

"She broke up with me" said Deuce with a sniffle. Then they heard a door opened and saw three babies. Tinka had yellow footie pajamas, a yellow bow, and was carrying a big stuffed bunny.

CeCe came out with a blue shirt that stopped at her belly button, a white baby bib, a light blue diaper, and a blue bonnet that had yellow ducks on it. And she was carrying a big white stuffed dog.

Rocky wore a light pink spaghetti strap shirt, a white diaper, and white baby bootie, a pink binky, and carried a white stuffed bear.

The boys were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Goo, goo" said CeCe in the best baby voice she could do.

"Goo" muttered Tinka

Gary looked at Rocky waiting for her to say a baby word. "Well Rocky?" asked Gary. Rocky took her binky out of her mouth and threw it at Gary. "Goo!"

Gary frowned and read the next card. "This question is from PurplePolkadot18, Gunther and CeCe is the showmance still going on?"

Gunther and CeCe didn't know how to answer that. They didn't even know people still remembered that.

"Um, well it didn't really work out and we haven't tried to do it again. So…no?" said Gunther. He looked at CeCe in case she wanted to say something too. She just nodded agreeing with him. They both smiled and faced Gary.

Gary took out a card and said "okay let's do one last dare before our break. This dare is from GlitterGirl123, I dare Rocky and Gunther to play seven minutes in heaven."

"This should be interesting" said CeCe.

The two teens got in the closet and started the game.

**Inside the closet**

"You know we should just get this over with. Gary not going to let us out until we do something" said Gunther. Rocky opened her mouth to say something, but closed it knowing he was right.

Gunther walked to Rocky and leaned in to kiss her. It was different from Deuce's and Rocky's kiss. Not like Ty's and Tinka's, but different. .

**Outside the closet**

Gunther and Rocky came out of the closet. Rocky had a smile on her way out _"that wasn't so bad, he's actually a good kisser"_ thought Rocky. _"Kissing Rocky was kind of fun" _thought Gunther with a smile.

"Well that's all. Time for a break" Gary.


	8. Chapter 8 Gunther's new dance partner

**WARNING! This chapter may be a little…um spiced up**

**I do not own shake it up**

**ENJOY!**

Finally each teen were in their own clothes. Everyone got on the dance floor waiting for the show to begin. As usual Jason signaled that they were live and Gary did the intro.

"Okay let's read this card" said the host. "This dare is from SolarianLovix, I dare Deuce to take off any clothing article of his choice on Rocky." Rocky looked like she was about to faint.

Before Deuce heard this he was still upset about his breakup now he felt MUCH better. **(PERVERT!) **Deuce didn't know what to pick. He walked to Rocky and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her in just her white bra. Deuce turned away with a smile, but then saw an EXTREMLY mad Ty. Deuce smiled nervously and ran far away from Ty.

Gary turned to the camera and said "Well that was interesting, NEXT! This dare is from ninadoggy, I dare Gunther to sing either Baby from Justin Bieber or Friday from Rebecca Black."

The Hessenheffer's heads shot up when they heard Justin Bieber. "Yes! I will sing the song Baby for the great Bieber!" yelled Gunther.

Gunther grabbed Gary's microphone and sang Baby. Everyone except Tinka was covering their ears. Instead Tinka was dancing to Gunther's singing. Gunther may have been a good kisser, but he was a HORRIBLE singer! Gary quickly grabbed the microphone and yelled "okay that's enough!" Gunther glared at him and walked away.

"This dare is from FlynaAusllyRTD4eva, I dare Rocky to eat two plates of chicken wings." Rocky couldn't believe what she heard. _"First Deuce strips my shirt of and now I have to eat chicken wings!" _**(Remember that Rocky is a vegetarian) **

A worker brought a table, a chair, and two plates of chicken wings. Rocky sat down and looked down at the poor chicken. "Come on Rocks. You could do it" encouraged CeCe. Rocky took small bites from each wing, but looked like she was about to die. While Rocky ate, Gary went on to the next card. "Here's a dare from Candygarden, I dare CeCe to give Gunther a lap dance and make out with him in between."

Gunther looked at Ty and Deuce with a confused face and asked them "what is a lap dance?" Ty and Deuce looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, you'll find out" said Ty with a wink.

Rocky finished her dishes and walked to CeCe. "You're giving Gunther a lap dance?"

CeCe just nodded. She looked over at Rocky and saw an angry face on her. "What's wrong Rocky; you're not the one that's going to be making out with Gunther?" asked CeCe. "I know!" snapped Rocky.

A worker put a chair in the center of the dance floor and told Gunther to sit down. CeCe walked over to Gunther, but stopped when she heard music play. She turned around and saw Deuce with a smirk. "Really Deuce!" yelled CeCe.

"Yeah it goes with the dare" said Deuce. Deuce had put on Cherry pie by Warrant.

CeCe ignored it and walked to a confused Gunther. CeCe swayed her hips to the music. She also ignored the lights dimming. CeCe grabbed Gunther's shirt collar and gave him a fierce kiss. Before Gunther could kiss her back CeCe let go of him and started the dance. Gunther didn't know what the hell what was going on, but that horny boy inside of him wasn't going to stop her. He tried to touch her, but she swatted away his hand and said "no, no, no touching." Sometimes she would turn and kiss him.

Finally it was done and CeCe walked away. Gunther sat there with a shocked face. Ty and Deuce walked over to him. "Hey so how'd you enjoy it our weird foreign friend?" asked Deuce. Gunther looked up and asked them "where do I go to get another one?"

Rocky looked at CeCe with a dirty look. CeCe looked at her then looked away. _"What's up with her?" _thought CeCe.

Gary took out another card and read it "This question is from SolarianLovix, Tinka how would you feel if you kissed Gunther?"

Tinka looked staggered "well I would feel gawky, uncomfterable, and well disgusted."

"Hey!" yelled Gunther.

"Oh don't act like you wouldn't feel the same way" said Tinka

Gunther shrugged and nodded.

"Okay this dare is from TheKawaiifan, I dare the girls to slap and call Gary mean names for every dare and truth they get." When Gary read the card he didn't have time to run because Tinka came and slapped him HARD.

"Wait hold on – _SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

"Let's just move on" said Gary with a VERY red face. "This is a dare from sabobe13, I dare CeCe to be handcuffed with Gunther by one hand and chained by one leg together."

CeCe looked at Gary and said "you bastard."

Rocky: meanie!

Tinka: Bone head

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

Two workers came to chain up CeCe and Gunther.

Gary turned to the camera and said "time for our break, but don't touch that remote."

"Yeah because we have a lot of names to call Gary" said Tinka. The girls (and Gunther) surrounded Gary with a deathly glare (except Gunther who just stood there uncomfterably).

**Well this was really FUN to write. TEEHEE!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 roll the dice

**I do not own shale it up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enjoy!**

"Hello and welcome back to…shake it up Chicago's special! Now let's begin with the game" said the host who was now holding an ice pack to his right cheek. "This card is from SolarianLovix, CeCe how far would you go to get a celebrity's attention?" Gary looked at CeCe, trying to hold in his laughter. Like he didn't know how far she would go. CeCe turned to the camera and said "well I wouldn't go so far."

Rocky turned to the camera and laughed "yeah right! CeCe don't you remember when you thought you saw Lady Gaga at the mall and it turned out to be some guy that works at the toy shop dressed as a big teddy bear."

CeCe looked at Rocky and said "it wasn't that big of a deal."

"You chased him around saying that you were his biggest fan."

CeCe's face looked red as a tomato "okay so maybe I would go pretty far."

Gary took out a card from his pocket and read it "this is from Boris Yeltsin, I dare the cast to act out the World's Dumbest clip Getting Cocky."

The teens stood on the dance floor and acted it out. Gary laughed while watching them. When everyone was done the girls (and Gunther…yeah he still stuck with CeCe) walked up to Gary slapped him and called him a name.

Gary glared at the camera and read the next card. "This is from TheKawaiifan, here's a truth for everyone: How are you going to get revenge on Gary for setting you up?

I dare you to do it "

Everyone surrounded Gary with an evil smile.

Tinka was the first to speak "well we could steal all his hair mousse bottles." **(I'm not sure if he even uses that) **Gary gasped at that idea.

"Or we could get my mom to put him in jail for the night" said CeCe. Everyone nodded at that idea.

"How about we trash his VERY new expensive Porsche" said Ty. Everyone liked that idea.

"Well let's not disappoint our fan. Let's go smash his car" said Rocky. The teens ran outside to see some workers with bats and hammers. The teens grabbed the equipment and started destroying the car.

"NO! Not my new Porsche!" Gary ran outside to see his car is beaten. Once everyone was done they walked back inside the studio with a smile on each face.

Gary dragged himself back to the dance floor. This game isn't as fun as he thought it would be.

He sighed and took out a card "this is from 2, okay here is a truth for Rocky and CeCe (All out of curiosity) what would you do if you found out the other liked you more than a friend?"

"And a dare for Rocky and CeCe. A small kiss for at least 6 seconds."

Rocky and CeCe looked at each other.

"What would we do?" asked Rocky. "Well I don't see why we couldn't try to go out if that happened" said CeCe. Rocky just nodded.

Gary looked at them and said "now for the dare."

The girls looked at the camera and back to each other. CeCe leaned in and kissed Rocky. After 6 seconds they pulled apart.

"Okay next card. This is from RutnherRocker333, I dare Rocky and Deuce to make out in front of everyone and the audience" Gary threw the card on the floor and looked at the two. They both rolled their eyes and started the dare.

"Ooh!" Deuce and Rocky looked at the audience and laughed.

Gary read the next card "This is from Boris Yeltsin; I dare Deuce and Ty to act out a Jack Benny sketch Violin Lesson." Ty and Deuce walked to the middle of the dance floor and acted out.

"Okay this is from Mighty-Ducks 18; I dare Deuce and CeCe to kiss in 2 minutes VERY passionate" said Gary. CeCe shrugged and walked to Deuce (while dragging Gunther with her) Deuce looked at Gunther then CeCe then looked at Gunther again. He shook his head and kissed CeCe while trying to ignore that Gunther was just a few inches close to them. While they kissed Gary read the next card.

"This is from ShakeItUpWriter, I dare Tinka to strip fully" everyone turned to Tinka who looked pale as a ghost. Tinka walked to the center of the dance floor. She looked at everyone who was looking at her, except Gunther who covered his eyes and faced his head down. Tinka started her dare and stripped down to her undergarments. Once she was done she huffed and took her clothes to a room to dress.

"NEXT! This is from SolarianLovix, I Tinka to kiss Gary for 30 seconds,

Ty and Rocky have to kiss,

Ty how old were you when you started cheated on girls?

Gunther have you ever seen your mom naked by accident?

Ty has to pull up Tinka's skirt and pull her under ware down and spank her,

And CeCe has to roll a dice and kiss someone of her choice the number of times the dice lands on."

Gary took a big breath after saying that. Tinka came back after dressing and asked what was on the next card

Tinka looked sick after she heard the first dare. She slowly walked to Gary who was checking his hair with a hand mirror. She pulled his shirt collar and kissed him for the 30 seconds.

"There done! Next!" yelled Tinka. Rocky and Ty looked at each other and quickly kissed for 1 second.

"BLAH!"

"Okay Ty so when did you start cheating on girls?" asked Gary.

Ty frowned "I do not cheat on girls!"

Rocky looked at him confused "what about the time you cheated on those twins last year." CeCe and Tinka looked at Ty waiting for an answer.

"That was a mistake; I didn't know they were twins. And I was 16."

"Here that people, he was 16 when he started cheating!" yelled Gary with that movie star smile.

"I did not cheat! It was a mistake!"

"No one cares. Now Gunther have you ever seen your mom naked by accident?" asked Gary. Gunther shook his head and said no. "Now Ty you know what the next dare is" said Gary.

Ty just stood there until he felt Deuce push him. Ty walked over to Tinka who was standing there unknown to what dare Gary was talking about. Ty quickly closed his eyes and did the dare. Tinka shrieked pulled her clothes back up and turn to Ty to slap him.

"Okay CeCe your turn."

CeCe sighed and rolled a dice. 5. She turned to the boys. "Uh I think I'll choose…Gunther." She turned to Gunther to kissed him 5 times.

"Okay next card" said the host. "This is from ninadoggy, Gunther who would you rather date CeCe or Rocky?" The two girls looked at Gunther.

"Uh well I guess I would pick CeCe" answered Gunther.

"Aww…wait no GROSS!" said CeCe while making a face.

"Okay well time for a commercial break" said Gary.

**Yeah I know this was a bad chapter so sorry. Oh and I'm just letting you know that I didn't pick who CeCe wanted to kiss, I picked the number and name by random. And I didn't pick who Gunther would want to date; I flipped a coin for that one.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 Jason time

**Hey people! I hope you enjoy this! **

**I do not own shake it up**

"Uh, Mr. Gary sir it's time to start the show." Jason tried getting Gary's attention but Gary was crying while looking at a picture of his now beat up Porsche. Gary put the picture in his pocket and blew his nose one last time.

"Okay Jason I'm ready. Get the kids."

Jason called up the teens and got behind the camera. The teens walked to the stage and got ready for the game. Gary stood in the center of the stage and got ready too.

"Hello and welcome back to shake it up's special. Let's begin with SolarianLovix. I dare Ty and Gunther to do the tango: Ty girl part complete with outfit and Gunther guy part complete with outfit."

Gary looked at the boys waiting for them to change. Someone came up and took the chains off CeCe and Gunther.

"Yes I'm free, free!" exclaimed CeCe. Gunther smiled. Ty and Gunther went to go change.

The two came back and walked on stage. Gunther had on red button on shirt and black dress jacket and black pants. Ty wore a red spaghetti strap dress with red sparkling high heels.

Everyone laughed when they saw Ty. Deuce laughed hard while saying "looking good Ty!" Ty looked at him and gave him a deathly glare.

Ty sighed and said "okay let's get this stupid dance over with." Ty and Gunther got in position and started the dance.

"You know this is actually kind of fun" said Gunther. Ty shook his head and said "don't get any ideas goat boy."

Once they were done they walked to a room and changed back into their clothes.

"Okay next" Gary pulled out another card "this is from TheKawaiifan. Dear Gary how long will it be until you desperately ask us to stop giving the girl's truths and dares?"

Tinka came close to Gary and said "I feel like we should get to slap you after that question."

_Slap_

_Slap _

_Slap_

Rocky: jerk face

Tinka: goat butt

CeCe: booger brain

Gary looked at the camera and said "Well I don't think I'll ask soon. I think I can handle a few slaps and name calling from little girls." After he said that he turned his face and rubbed his cheek.

"This is from – oh great more from TheKawaiifan **(ha-ha sorry but I don't think Gary likes you very much) **she has a dare and truth for Gunther. Have you ever tried Tinka's glittery lipstick, go on try it on. I dare CeCe to frame someone for a crime and tell her mom to put that person in jail. I also dare Gunther and Tinka to dress in a two head goat costume and to try to dance in it. And for Ty to put a leash on Deuce and he has to act like Ty's pet until his next dare/truth."

Gary threw the card on the floor and looked at Gunther "so have you worn Tinka's lipstick before?"

"Don't be ridicules Gunther would never do something like that. Right brother?" asked Tinka. Gunther just stood there with his eyes on the floor.

"Gunther?" Tinka looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well I might have tried it on once or twice."

Everyone looked at him. Gary even gave him a look. "Once or twice?" asked Deuce.

"Okay three times! But I just really want to know how it felt to have it on and the second time I wanted to know how I looked in a different shade, the third time was just for the heck of it" said a very red faced Gunther. Gunther took Tinka's purse and started putting it on a fourth time.

"What are doing?" asked Rocky

"Didn't that person dare me to do it again?"

"I think she meant to put it one if you never tried it" said Ty. Gunther shrugged and finished putting on the lipstick. Gary shook his head and looked at CeCe to do her dare. CeCe took her cell phone out and dialed her mom's number.

"Hey mom I need to tell you something. Gary robbed a bank and he's planning to escape to Mexico. Okay bye mom."

"Why'd you frame ME? I'm the host!"

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

Rocky: nit wit.

Tinka: mother fricker.

CeCe: lama mamma from taco land!

The teens looked at CeCe. "What! It's a name!" yelled CeCe

Everyone heard the door bust open. CeCe's mom came in with two other cops'. They grabbed Gary and dragged him out of the studio.

"Wait I'm innocent! I didn't do anything!" yelled Gary.

It was silent for a few minutes until Tinka spoke up. "So…who's going to host the show?"

"Jason will" said Ty. Deuce and Gunther pulled Jason out from behind the camera and gave him the micro phone.

"Um okay then. Well let's continue with the other dares. So Tinka and Gunther I think you were supposed to like dress in that costume and dance dudes" said Jason. The twins went to change in the costume. A few minutes later they came in a big white goat costume with two heads. They went to the stage with a struggle and started dance. But all they could do was move side to side. Until they fell over.

Ty and Rocky helped them up while still laughing. The twins went back to change while still tripping.

"Ha-ha! Man that was funny! Any way little dudes there's like one more dare from this fan."

A worker ran up and gave Ty a leash. Ty put the leash on Deuce.

"Uh hey doggie you're supposed to have four legs not two" said Ty. Deuce got on his knees and put his hands on the floor. "Woof."

"Okay now on to the next card. This is from CountryCutie45. This fan dares CeCe to call Flynn and tell him that Mr. Wubbys was burned and shot. Whoa now bro or girl bro that's harsh. But oaky doaky macaroni."

CeCe grabbed her cell phone and called Flynn. From the phone they could hear Flynn screaming that he was going to find the person who did it and get revenge.

"Wait aren't we supposed to slap Gary every time one of us gets a dare or truth. I don't want to slap Jason" said Rocky.

Tinka walked to Gary's make up mirror and broke his favorite comb. "We'll just break something of his every time we get a truth or dare" Tinka said.

The other girls walked to the mirror and broke something of his. The door opened and Gary came in.

"I finally convinced CeCe's mom that I was innocent and she let me back in. Why is Jason hosting?" said Gary.

"Whoa boss man you're just in time this next card involves you! This is from PurplePolkaDot18. She dares you to have your head shaven and the teens have to make someone repeat a dare once."

Before Jason finished Gary was already heading to the door before he loses his hair. But Ty and Deuce grabbed him and sat him on the floor. Someone ran up and gave CeCe a razor. She shaved Gary head while he begged her to stop.

When she was done she backed up and started laughing. Everyone joined her. Gary looked like a pink Easter egg.

'Well let's move on. Everyone has to repeat a dare. Deuce dudes your first."

Deuce looked at Ty and said "I dare Ty to put on that red dress that SolarianLovix dared him to ware."

Ty put a hand on his mouth so he wouldn't scream in anger. He stomped to a room and changed in that red mini strapless dress. When he came out he looked at a mirror and started checking himself out.

Now it was Ty's turn. He looked at Deuce and said "I dare deuce to change into CeCe's clothes from SilverNight92."

CeCe sighed and motioned Deuce to follow her. When they came out Deuce was in CeCe's clothes again. CeCe found an outfit to wear while Deuce wore her clothes. It was a simple yellow T-shirt and blue jeans.

Gunther's turn, "I dare Tinka to smash a cake in Gary's face from Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan."

Tinka smiled and walked to Gary and smashed his face with a cake.

Tinka's turn, "I dare Rocky to eat two chicken wings from FlynaAusllyRTD4eva."

Someone ran up and gave Rocky a plate of wings. Rocky started eating.

CeCe's turn, "I dare Gunther to put ice cubes down his pants from SolarianLovix."

Gunther glared at her and grabbed the ice cubes. He tried not to wiggle but it was too cold. Again his pants were wet.

Rocky's turn, "I dare CeCe to be handcuffed and chained by foot to Gunther from sabobe13."

Someone came and chained them up. The girls walked to Gary and slapped him

Rocky: dodo head

CeCe: dog butt

Tinka: Door knob

Jason read the next card. "This is from NeverEndingTragedies. The dare is for CeCe to drink ketchup and spit some on Gunther's face."

CeCe grabbed ketchup and started chugging it. Before swallowing it she turned to Gunther and spit in his face. Gunther closed his eyes and wiped his face in disgust.

"Ew dude that's so gross! Uh okay next, this is from SolarianLovix. She dares Tinka to pose and model in a strapless bikini and Deuce has to dress in his boxers and dance his best" said Jason.

Tinka went to a room and changed into a blue strapless bikini with pink patterned flowers. She walked to the center of the stage and happily modeled for the viewers.

"Okay Tinka you could stop now" said CeCe.

"Please, I'm doing this for the fans" said Tinka while waving to the camera like she was in a beauty pageant. Gunther taped her shoulder and gave her a look that told her to stop. Deuce came out of a room with his green and blue boxers.

He stood on the stage and tried his best to dance. He threw in the robot and space walk. Until CeCe told him to stop.

Jason stepped in front of them and said "well that's it for now. But you should totally come back later people."

**Ha-ha Jason's weird but whatever**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 GoodBye

**Two in one day NO WAY! Well here another one. **

**I do not own shake it up**

"Hey there people its Jason and I am totally rocking this hosting thing man."

Yes Jason is still hosting. He tried to ask Gary if he wanted to continue but Gary wouldn't step a foot on the stage. He was still upset about his shaved head.

Jason chose a card and read it "Awesome! Here's something from TheKawaiinfan. She dares the girls to duct tape and chain Gary to a chair and to not let him go until you each get a truth. Whoa Mr. Boss! This has to suck for you."

Two workers grabbed Gary and sat him down on a wooden chair. The girls taped and chained him to the chair.

"Okay well this from FlynaAusllyRTD4eva. This fan has a truth for Gunther and Deuce. Have either of you ever had romantic feelings for Rocky and/or CeCe?"

"Well I did have a crush on Rocky in second grade. And then I had a crush on CeCe in seventh grade" said Gunther.

"Yeah I had a crush on Rocky in sixth grade" said Deuce.

"This is from Boris Yeltsin. He dares three people to act out a scene from Star Wars, the old Republic."

Deuce, Ty, and Tinka walked up and started to act it out. Once they were done they stepped back and waited for Jason to continue.

"Ha-ha. Star Wars rocks. Oh yeah I'm hosting a show!" he grabbed a card and read it. "This is from Candygarden. This fan dares CeCe to kiss Gunther for 30 seconds while, Gunther holds CeCe's butt and boobs. **(Uhhhhh…)**

CeCe slowly walked to Gunther and kissed him while he…well you know what he touched and felt. Even though it was a dare CeCe would swat and smack Gunther's hands away. Thirty seconds up! CeCe quickly pulled away and ran to Rocky and Tinka. And Gunther quickly walked to Ty and Deuce.

"Okay well let's go to the next card. This is from TheKawaiifan. She has a truth for the guys, have any of you scream like a girl or wet your pants when watching a horror movie?" said Jason.

The guys looked at each other and Ty spoke up "ha no way have I ever screamed like a girl or wet my pants." No one had anything to say about that.

Then Deuce said "yeah me too. I'd never do that!" CeCe looked at him and said "what about the time we went to see The Ward and The Dead oh and Red State and-" Deuce covered her mouth before she could name any more.

"Okay so maybe I got scared of a few movies" said Deuce.

"Well for sure I never did that" said Gunther.

"Yeah I never did either" said Jason. "Well except when I saw Toy Story 3. The ending scared me dude! I thought the Woody and Buzz would be gone forever! Anyway let's read the next card. This is from SolarianLovix."

"Ty what is the most embarrassing nickname anyone has ever gave you?"

"Deuce I dare Gary to put his hand in the toilet and then you have to lick it."

"Gunther who do you think in the room is most likely to flirt with themselves in the mirror?"

"Rocky I dare you to pick any food and to lick it off of Gary neck."

"CeCe if a very rich 87-year old man asked you to marry him would you say yes to him just for the money?"

"Tinka I dare you to French kiss the person of the group's choice for five minutes. If you refuse then take three more dares."

"So Ty what is the most embarrassing name anyone has ever gave you?" asked Gunther. Ty mumbled something but no one heard him. Deuce nudged him and Ty blurted out "fine they called me princess dorka after I went dressed as princess Laya for Halloween!" everyone laughed including Gary. **(Yeah I forgot he was in this story) **

"Whatever let's go to the dare now…Deuce" said Ty. Deuce stopped laughing. Ty and Gunther carried Gary to the bathroom and put his hand in the toilet. Then they carried him to the stage so Deuce could continue the dare.

Deuce closed his eye and quickly licked Gary's hand. "_Aw man this is sick!"_ thought Deuce.

"Ugh nasty! Let's go on with the next truth. Gunther?" asked Jason.

Gunther looked around the room to answer his question. But it wasn't easy to answer. At the dressing mirror he saw CeCe making kissy faces at herself. Ty was at Gary's dressing mirror looking at him and mouthing compliments to himself about the dress. Tinka held her hand mirror and looking at her hair. Even Rocky was looking at herself in the mirror.

Gunther sighed and said "oh I do not know. Deuce I guess."

"Me? But I'm not even looking at a mirror" said Deuce.

"I know" muttered Gunther.

"Okay now let's go to a dare" said Jason.

Two workers came and held four jars. The first one held peanut butter and cheese. The second one held strawberry jam and ketchup. Rocky pouted and chose the strawberry jam. Gunther grabbed the jar and spoon and spread it on Gary's neck. Rocky stomped over and started licking it off. Once she was done she ran to the bathroom and washed her mouth.

When Rocky came back CeCe answered the question.

"I wouldn't marry someone old enough to be in a history book. Now I would marry his son."

Rocky tapped CeCe's shoulders and said "CeCe if he's 87 then his son's going to be pretty old too."

CeCe nodded and said "okay I'll marry his grandson."

"Now for your dare Tinka" said Jason. The teens except Tinka gathered to pick who she should kiss.

"What! But why me!" yelled Deuce.

CeCe pushed Deuce towards Tinka and said "we pick Deuce." Tinka sighed and French kissed Deuce.

Jason laughed and read the next card "this is from MysteryWriter12345. She dares Rocky and Gunther to play seven minutes in heaven in their underwear. And Rocky and CeCe make out until they run out of air."

Someone came and unchained Gunther and CeCe. Rocky and Gunther changed in their underwear and went in the closet to play seven minutes in heaven again.

Inside the closet

It was a bit different from the last time they were in the closet. Rocky was even shyer since she was half naked. Gunther wasn't any better. After two minutes of just standing there Gunther got closer to Rocky and kissed her…

Outside the closet

After the seven minutes were over the two teens came out a put their clothes back on. Once they came back Rocky walked to CeCe and did their dare. When they were done the girls walked to Gary and-

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

Tinka: creep

Rocky: cootie

CeCe: egg head

Jason laughed at the name calling and continued "This is from Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan. This fan dares Tinka to sing broken hearted and Rocky does the rap. Gunther why do you like two girls and why didn't you choose Rocky? Tinka why do you like Ty? I dare Deuce to dress up in Lady GaGa's meat dress. Ask the whole cast to make up couple names for Tinka/Ty, Rocky/Gunther, CeCe/Deuce, Rocky/Deuce, and CeCe/Gunther. And I dare Gary to play seven minutes in heaven with Tinka."

Jason gave the micro phone to Tinka and she started singing. Unlike Gunther, Tinka's voice wasn't so bad. When the rapping part came Tinka gave the micro phone to Rocky. Rocky was great at the rap. When they were done everyone clapped.

Now Gunther had to answer the question. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like either of them. They both annoy me. And I picked CeCe because I know she still likes me after I dumped her at the school dance." **(Episode: Hot mess it up)**

CeCe looked at Gunther and smacked the back of his head. "I do not like you!"

CeCe looked at Tinka and asked "so why do you like Ty?"

"Well he is cute and a great dancer. And he's funny and…" Tinka continued to make the list. Ty crossed his arms and smiled. He was enjoying listening why Tinka liked him. Everyone else was getting tired of listening. Rocky finally told Tinka to stop.

Deuce went and changed into a meat dress. Why does shake it up have that dress? No one knows why.

"Now for you guys to make up those couple names" said Jason.

After thinking the teens finally got some names.

Ty/Tinka- Tynka

Rocky/Gunther- Runther

CeCe/Deuce-Ceuce

Rocky/Deuce- Drocky

CeCe/Gunther- GeCe

And now it was time for another kissing game. Ty pushed Gary (who was still tied to a chair) into the closet with Tinka. Nothing really happened in there.

"Man hosting is fun!" said Jason "Okay here's something from kadienewberg. Ty tell Tinka what you really think of her. Deuce has to tell Rocky that he thinks she looked sexy naked. And Gunther has to tell CeCe that she can give him another lap dance. Oh and she has no choice."

Ty took a deep breath and said "Tinka I think it's weird how you could wear so much Glitter and sequins. I feel like your foreign country is Mars. I don't like how you pick on my friends. But I think your fun to be with. You're an amazing dancer. And sometimes when you want to you can be nice."

Tinka smile and blushed. Even though she was insulted by the first part, she like what he said in the end.

Now it was Deuce's turn. He turned to Rocky and said "Rocky I think you looked really sexy naked. And I'm not lying! You looked really hot!"

Rocky felt her face heat up. She didn't feel like she got a compliment. She felt like she should hit him for saying that to her.

And last was Gunther. "CeCe you could give me another lap dance. Oh and you have no choice. This doesn't matter since you like me."

"I do not like you! Now shut up so we can get this over with" said CeCe.

CeCe did the dare just like last time. No touching and a few kisses. Once they were done Jason read the next card.

"This is from FashionRox669. She has a truth and dare for CeCe, CeCe if you picked to kiss Gunther and he likes you would you date him voluntarily?"

"I dare you to dress in a bikini and dance the Macarena while singing the ABC's like an Opera singer."

"Well if Gunther dressed hot and didn't act like he was from a different planet then yes I would probably date him. PROBABLY!"

"Aha I knew you liked me!" yelled Gunther. CeCe rolled her eyes and left to change for the dare. When she came back she started the dance and tried her best to sing like an opera singer. When she was done she bowed and stepped back.

"Well that's all for today everyone! Thanks for calling!" Jason waved goodbye. He turned to the teens and said "You guys can go home now."

The teens quickly said goodbye to Jason and ran outside. Jason packed up his things and got ready to go home until…

"Wait! Jason I'm still tied up!"

Jason looked at his boss and said "sorry Mr. Gary but a dare is a dare and only two of the girls got truth, sorry sir." Jason walked off and left Gary.

"Jason? Jason!"

With the gang

"Come on CeCe just admit that you like me" said Gunther. Both CeCe and Gunther have been fighting since they got out of the studio.

"Gunther for the last time I do not LIKE you!" yelled CeCe. "Why do you keep saying that? Maybe it's you who likes me."

Gunther blushed and said "N-no I don't! Fine if you don't want to admit you like me than you don't have too."

CeCe frowned and looked away. Gunther looked at her and smile.

"I'm sorry about you and Dina" said Rocky even though she half meant it. After the kiss they shared in the closet she's had a few feelings for Deuce.

"Ah it's okay. It's wasn't your fault that we broke up" said Deuce. Actually he was kind of happy they broke up. After the game was over he was planning on asking Rocky out.

"Do you really think I'm from Mars Ty?" asked Tinka. Tinka was still upset that he said she was from Mars.

Ty shook his head and said "no not really."

It was silent between them for a few minutes. Tinka felt something grab her hand. She looked down and saw Ty's hand with her's. They both smiled and looked down.

Today was a long interesting day for the teens and they were happy that is was finally over.

**Hmmm… yeah it's done. I'm thinking of doing a second game to this story tell me if I should do that or not. Oh and sorry if I made a few mistakes but I didn't feel like checking it before I updated.**


End file.
